


The Lost Prince

by soobinsimp



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Beta Huening Kai, Blood and Injury, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Graphic Description, Historical, M/M, Magic, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Romance, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsimp/pseuds/soobinsimp
Summary: Yeonjun lost him. The sudden murder of the royal family and the disappearance of the royal prince Soobin has struck the Kingdom--the poor prince hadn’t even presented yet. Gods, the prince was his childhood friend. They were supposed to be together--but fate said otherwise.Years passed by and the new rotten King ruled the Kingdom of Caeruleum. Yeonjun who presented as an omega was quickly hidden away by his mother, the Duchess, for fear that the King would whisk him away and use him in ways that Yeonjun couldn’t even imagine. Things were never going to be better until...Soobin came back miraculously from the dead, standing tall and proud with the King’s head in his hand, looking stronger than ever.Except this time, Soobin looked different.[Crossposted on Wattpad under jaysa38_x]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. He's Back.

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I’ve been wanting to write out this concept for MONTHS~  
> I’m mostly inspired by all those royalty manhwas, and why not twist it with a little omegaverse because I haven’t been seeing a lot of these in the fandom?

Yeonjun drops his quill on his papers the moment he sees the magical gems sparked, catching his attention as he's doing his report. The gems have never twinkled this fiercely, not when there’s an emergency broadcast that’s being shown throughout the Kingdom. The red hues of the gem battles the blue that’s beginning to diminish, meaning that something is in _danger_ in the Grand Palace. This is not a good sign to see, not when the one sitting on the throne is someone as irresponsible as Soohwa. Panic begins to fill into his chest as he hears the constant ring from the magical equipment, demanding its owner to open the information it relays.

Yeonjun immediately grabs them and rushes towards his mother’s office that is located on the other side of the mansion. All of the maids and butlers look at him with worry--they must’ve seen the magical gems abnormal behavior too as it is scattered throughout the building. Most of them chattered and talked between themselves with hushed breaths and low voices, trying to mask their distress but Yeonjun could definitely scent out their panic. His own scent may be suppressed, but that doesn’t mean his sense of smell lessened.

Luckily for him, his mother was also rushing to get him to watch the news that the magical gems had brought to them together. He could scent her fear, the tangy flavor seeping into his nose and bleeding to his tongue. It is rare to see his mother, Duchess Volpes, act like this. Her graying pink hair is dishevelled, her skin is covered in sweat from running throughout the mansion with her maids, and her face flustered--she must’ve been very worried.

The King--Soohwa, is not a good man. Nothing good ever comes out of his mouth and actions. Yeonjun’s mother _dreads_ every time the nobles are called for a meeting. All they did there was talk about how they can wage war with each and every country they find on the map or how they can splurge all the money the royal family got from taxes on gold and jewellery. Of course his mother would be manic when the magical gems behaved like this. What unreasonable incident did the King get himself into that he managed to broadcast an emergency news throughout the Kingdom like this?

“Activate it, Yeonjun,” his mother instructs him. Yeonjun follows her order and does as he’s told. He lets the magical gems float around them as they create a large holographic screen, relaying the message that is being broadcasted from the Royal Palace. There’s nothing but darkness being shown on the screen.

“This is… live, right?” Yeonjun asks, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. There’s nothing but static being delivered through the gems, with additional explosions and rumbling.

“Yes,” the alpha Duchess answers with bated breath. “Is this… an attack? A coup?”

Yeonjun couldn’t answer her. He didn’t know. If their Kingdom was being infiltrated, wouldn’t they hear about it? Their King may be useless, but at least their army is formidable. Even under his rule. Besides, they would know about it. Their mansion is quite near the Kingdom, so they’ll know-- wait.

“Mother, didn’t you tell me that an expedition group came to give the King gifts from a faraway Kingdom?” Yeonjun hopes he’s wrong. There’s just no way a small group like that is capable of attacking their Palace in a day.

The woman nodded. “I… did. But it’s impossible for them to- no, knowing how lax the security is around the Palace, it’s possible for them to infiltrate and attack.” His mother clicked on her tongue and ran through her hair in frustration. “Damn you, Soohwa. If it wasn’t for him loosening the security for his concubines, this wouldn’t happen!”

Suddenly, the screen shown from the gems cleared. Yeonjun and his mother immediately returned their attention to the once abandoned hologram. There were images of rubble and dust floating in the air. It was clearly broadcasting what was happening inside the Palace. Blood was spilled everywhere and bodies littered the hallways. It was as if they were doing a thorough extermination of the place, clearing away all the pests that were living inside of it.

“This… This is horrible,” Yeonjun whispered, his hands immediately clasping his face in horror. This was too much. Most of the maids and butlers there are innocent! They didn’t deserve this cruel of a death.

The footage changes into another room inside the palace. A red haired man clad in full armor is being shown, swiftly attacking the knights that kept coming and coming non-stop. His sword is covered thickly in blood as he stabs the last knight standing. He glanced at the gem, showcasing his red eyes before the screen turned dark once more.

That man is definitely not from their Kingdom.

The gems light up again, showing live footage from another room. It was Soohwa’s.

Their King, with all his royalness, is hiding behind the Chancellor at the courtyard as they are being escorted by the royal knights to a safer place. All of them looked scared. Consumed in fear, he daresay. Yeonjun could see it from how pale his majesty Soohwa looked, even though he knew the King himself was one of the best swordsmen in the Kingdom. It’s proven by how Soohwa once led a coup to overthrow the previous King and how he was able to garner so many supporters from it. Too bad he ended up like _this_ after he took the throne.

A man in a similar armor as the red haired man appeared. The man looked tall, robust, and strong. His armor is already soaked in blood, further showing how dangerous the man looked even without his sword being shown on the screen. Yeonjun couldn’t see his face, unlike the red haired man, since it’s being covered by the head gear.

The pink haired man watches as the stranger swings his sword and takes down each and every one of the knights with ease and precision. As a fellow swordsman, Yeonjun knows the man clad in armor is a master. Not a movement is wasted in each and every step--until the man manages to corner the Chancellor and their King. He watches as the Chancellor and the King try to talk it out, at least, from what he sees. They keep moving their mouths, invested in an argument. Even though the gem couldn’t catch their voices because of the static and rumble, Yeonjun knows that they’re pleading for their lives from their expressions.

But the man showed no mercy.

The Chancellor died in the broadcast. The whole Kingdom watched him fall onto the ground, lifeless as his body is cut quickly. Then it was the King’s turn.

The man beheads the King, and there is nothing his subjects could do to stop it from happening. The man grabs the fallen head and stares at it long, before summoning the nearby gem closer to hover in front of him to present himself. 

The Sword of Caeruleus materialized from Soohwa’s body. It’s bound to happen when the host dies, since it’s a sword that stays within the user’s body. But what happens next baffles Yeonjun. The Sword was taken by the man, and it seeped into the man’s body.

That is _not_ supposed to happen. The Sword only joins together with the host if the host is… a part of the royal family. No, it couldn’t be.

 _He_ was supposed to be dead. _He_ has disappeared. _He_ is missing. But there couldn’t be anyone else other than _him_ to be able to stand there and do that.

Yeonjun’s heart beats faster than it should’ve. He shouldn’t be anticipating this, no. Not when their King had just died. Not when he shouldn’t be expecting a supposedly dead boy to suddenly revive and show up in front of him as a man, now on the screen.

The sword finished seeping into the man’s body, before he took off his head gear, displaying his dark blue hair and icy blue eyes that seems _so_ familiar to Yeonjun. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He kept rubbing them again and again, wishing that the man he’s currently looking at is not the man he thinks he is. He’s not supposed to be here.

That is Soobin. That is Choi _fucking_ Soobin, the lost prince, the prince that everyone in the Kingdom think is dead because he disappeared during the coup led by Soohwa against his father. Now, he is currently standing tall with his own cousin’s head in his hands as it bleeds onto the floor while everyone else thinks he’s 5 feet underground decomposing.

“I am Choi Soobin, son of King Soorim,” he says loud and clear. His voice is deep and commanding, different from Yeonjun’s memory.

At least, of what’s left of Soobin in his brain. It’s been years ever since Yeonjun last saw him.

“And I,” Soobin continues as he growls, baring his teeth throughout the Kingdom, “Am here to claim back the throne for Kingdom Caeruleum.”

Soobin materialises the Sword of Caeruleus and destroys the gem, disconnecting the footage from the rest of the gems throughout the whole Kingdom. Yeonjun didn’t realize how much Soobin’s sudden appearance affected him, only realizing it after he had fallen onto the floor, his knees weak from suddenly seeing his childhood friend back and alive and so much more _different_ than how he used to remember him. Tears keep streaming down his face as his whole body shakes in shock.

Yeonjun glances weakly to his mother in horror, who is equally surprised and as stunned as he is but is still standing tall, frozen in place.

What are they going to do after this?


	2. It's Different Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soobin-ah, where did you go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I have no idea how the enters work o<<
> 
> I'm on a roll!! Thank you for commenting on the first chapter, it really motivates me to continue the fic ;-;  
> I'll do my best to write the whole story well!

_“Hyung! Wait for me!”_

_Yeonjun ran through the Palace’s hallways, dashing through the maids and butlers who watched the two boys with adoration. Their giggles bounced off the walls as Soobin, the royal prince, tried to catch the pink haired boy. Yeonjun was older, and his legs were longer, so of course he could outrun the little prince!_

_“Wait,” Soobin whined, his run slowing down as he tried to catch his breath. The little pink haired boy stopped running and immediately went back to check up on the little prince who was now crouching on the ground. Soobin’s breath was ragged as he clutched his chest. The painful look on his face was enough to make Yeonjun worry, before he finally noticed the little smirk on the blue haired boy’s face._

_“Gotcha!” the little prince exclaimed, hugging the older. “Take that!”_

_“You tricked me!” Yeonjun shouted, hugging him back. “No fair, I thought you were really sick because of running too much.” Soobin had always had a weak body since birth. Yeonjun thought he made it worse._

_“No, I’m fine. I’m getting stronger, you see,” the boy grinned, showing his little bunny smile. The little prince is so cute._

_“You should get stronger, Your Royal Highness,” Yeonjun told him. “You’re going to be the great King of Caeruleum one day!”_

_“Stop it with the titles,” Soobin pouted. “You know how much I hate them, hyung.” Yeonjun laughed. It’s fun to annoy Soobin. His pout is so cute! Yeonjun pinched his cheeks and giggled despite the little Prince’s protest._

_“My, what do we have here?” a man’s voice suddenly boomed through the hallway. Yeonjun looked up and met eyes with King Soorim. The man looked young with his purple royal attire. His dark blue hair is a similar color to Soobin, but the King’s was much lighter. Beside him was his own mother, the Duchess of Volpes._

_“Father!” Soobin exclaimed happily, quickly leaving Yeonjun behind and hugging his father’s long legs. “I was playing tag with Yeonjun-hyung and I managed to trick him!”_

_The King frowned. “You… tricked him, huh? Well, as long as you two are having fun,” he said sincerely. Yeonjun bowed at the King. His Majesty is one of his most favorite people in the Kingdom. He’s nice, wise, and always lets Yeonjun play around the palace as if it was his playground, even though his mother told him not to. His Majesty frequently gave him gifts of toys and sweets which he loves very much._

_His mother always told him that the people of the Kingdom loved King Soorim very much. He had been taught from early on that the King hated violence and has always been promoting peace. His Royal Majesty hated conflicts and would try to avoid them as much as he could for the sake of the Kingdom. He didn’t want to see any of his people’s blood being shed in a useless battle._

_And Yeonjun could see that kindness and peace-loving trait in Soobin. From the way the boy looks at him with love to the way he treats the people around him with respect and kindness, he knows instantly Soobin is going to be as great as his father. Everyone loved Soobin, and Soobin loved everyone. He grew up in an environment full of love, and so it was why he was able to give it back tenfold._

_“Let’s play hide-and-seek now, hyung! I’ll go and hide first!” Soobin suddenly shouted, running through the King and Yeonjun’s mother and turning into another hallway._

_“Wait, Soobin!”_

_“Yeonjun, don’t forget to use his Royal Highness’ title,” Yeonjun’s mother nagged him, but he didn’t listen and focused on chasing Soobin._

* * *

Yeonjun is terrified. He can feel his palms sweat as he waits in the Royal Courtyard under the hot scorching sun. His mother stands beside him, tall and proud despite her age, but he senses her uneasiness. No, he’s sensing _everyone’s_ uneasiness. The whole royal court has been summoned here, for some reason, and Yeonjun has a bad idea about this.

Everyone looks pale. They try to mask their fear with their poise looks and false assurance, but Yeonjun knows they’re as clueless as he is about what what is currently going on inside the palace. There wasn’t much the royal court could do after yesterday’s events. If the blue haired man yesterday really _is_ Choi Soobin, which Yeonjun thinks is true, then he has the right to claim the throne. Unless the royal court wants to catch Soobin for the slaughter he did before--but Yeonjun is sure none of them are brave enough to do so, judging from how they're shivering up.

None of them was brave enough to move. Not when there’s that red haired man with bright red eyes watching them like a hawk as they stand in line with their family. Something about the man feels off; there’s something strange and unique about him that Yeonjun couldn’t put his finger into. The man…reminds him of the devil.

Horns suddenly blew, and Choi Soobin appeared in front of them, accompanied by the little group he had brought to do their little mission from before. The once missing prince wears his father’s crown and royal attire in front of them, exuding an incredible aura that forces everyone in the courtyard bow deeply. He’s the spitting image of his father, but fiercer. But there was one thing that differentiates them now. Soobin’s eyes screams danger, meanwhile his father exudes tranquility.

Just what happened to Soobin to change this much throughout the years?

“You all may rise,” Soobin says with that unfamiliar cold voice. The alpha’s scent made the open courtyard feels suffocating. “I am here to present myself to all of you that may have forgotten about me throughout these past… seven years.”

“I am Choi Soobin, son of King Soorim, who has come back _from the dead_ ,” he smirked at each and every one of the nobles. “And I will be taking back the throne from my cousin, Choi Soohwa.”

All of the nobles watches him with bated breaths as he walks closer to them, towering almost all of the people in the courtyard. Back then, Soobin was much shorter than he was, and now it's the opposite.

“My father, Choi Soorim, was a _weak_ man,” Soobin began. “He has let his Kingdom regress into such a meek and submissive country, allowing our neighbours to steal so much from us. From settling conflicts with gifts of land and surrendering from every fight, my father has shown to the world how _frail_ we are against the rest of the world, and my cousin had fought him to change this.”

“Sadly, his rule over this Kingdom was not much better than my father’s, but worse,” he scoffed out loud. “Corruption, kidnappings, human trafficking, blindless spenditure on nothing but gold and riches--he has done all of it and wasted my people’s investments. He had flaws that I couldn’t turn away from, which was why I came back. And you all...

...let it happen under your very own noses.”

Another man with wavy brown hair and doe eyes stepped forward beside Soobin. Just like the red haired man, this man looked very foreign to him. He looks like he was born out of a mix of two races, which was rare. “Leorux Family, Lupus Family, Cervus Family, and Canes Family, you may all step to the front and away from the crowd.”

Yeonjun glances at his mother, already having an inkling on what Soobin was planning to do to the group of people who have stepped forward. The ones who are called are the families who have supported Soohwa throughout all his activities and even participated in it themselves. They’re rotten to the core for being so close to Soohwa and yet they have never stopped the King from doing all those wrongdoings. But Yeonjun knows his family was no different from letting it happen either--it was safer to do so, especially when he’s also hiding his secondary gender from the King. Keeping him out of Soohwa’s sight was the very first priority for his mother.

“All of you will be marked as traitors to the royal family for supporting Soohwa and also for participating in these activities yourselves,” the man continued, his voice sounding light and cheery despite the situation around him, “And so, King Soobin will give punishments to all the families I have listed, which is public execution.”

“Wait- no, you can’t do this to us!” the head of the Lupus Family spoke out. “Where are your proofs! You cannot just barge in here and commit murder to each and every one of us!”

“It’s all here in this book,” the brown haired man calmly answered him, showing a thick leather book that is safely kept in his pocket. “And its no murder if its punishment for your crimes.”

“Please spare me and my brother! We’re innocent!” the child of one of the families spoke out. An omega, slowly walking up to Soobin as she pleads for her and her siblings life. Yeonjun briefly remembers her--she was awful in the academy, just the same as their parents. She is one of the most beautiful omegas in the Kingdom, but her personality says otherwise. “We didn’t know our parents did all those awful deeds, Your Royal Majesty! Please have mercy,” she prostrated in front of Soobin.

“Rise, Lady Jirim,” Soobin says slowly, cupping her face and pulling her up to stand. The Lady blushed madly and everyone was shocked at the way the new King knew her name. “You do not need to do such a thing to save your life. Now tell me, what should I do to your family then, hm?”

“Spare me and my siblings, please, Your Royal Majesty. And as for my parents,” she suddenly drops a tear, “Oh no, I don’t know what to do about them, they’re horrible--literal monsters! I love them so much, but they _have_ to atone for their sins,” she continues to sob.

“You insolent child,” her father bares his fangs. “How dare you throw away your own parents like that!” the guards catch him before he is able to grab his own daughter and cover his mouth from further causing disruption.

The Lady flinches and hides her face into Soobin’s chest. The guards around him immediately moved to get her away from him, but Soobin gestures for them to stand down. “Lady Jirim-”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for this!” she moved away, wiping her crocodile tears. “I’m so scared, I-”

“Lady Jirim, please calm down,” Soobin finally says, looking at her with a smile on his face. But Yeonjun knows what kind of smile that is. Even if Soobin is different _now_ , he’s still the same on the inside. He knows Soobin is not _stupid_ enough to be charmed by Jirim. But he’s afraid of what Soobin will do to her. The Lady looks up at Soobin, expectation filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry for being disrespectful, Your Royal Majesty,” she finally says, doing a small curtsy as she lifts her pink dress. 

“It is fine, Lady Jirim,” Soobin assures her. “You know, you are just as I expected you to be,” he says as he pats her head and caresses her blonde hair. The Lady smiles bashfully, as she grabs something from the back of her dress. _No_ . Yeonjun can see something shiny in her hands as Soobin closed their distance. A knife? Is she planning to attack the new King in front of all of them? _Stop_.

“A fish’s child really does know how to swim.”

Lady Jirim’s head fell onto the courtyard ground, the Sword of Caeruleus in Soobin’s hand, all black with the Lady’s blood covering it. The pink dress is now stained to a deep red hue as the stain spreads and spreads and covers the whole dress. “Taehyun, you may do as you please,” Soobin instructed. The red head nodded and swiftly moved through the group of nobles that have been caught and seized by the guards, red splashes of blood spurting and covering the vicinity. It was a massacre.

_This can’t be Soobin. Soobin is nice. Merciful. He could never have done this. Just what happened throughout those seven long years?_

Yeonjun’s heart hammers in his ribcage as his face whitens. He could feel his palms slowly turning hot from the tight fist he has been forming throughout the hour, his knuckles turning white as red droplets of blood drop onto the courtyard as it seeps into the ground. All he could sense was constant fear and the thick metallic scent of blood that grows more and more pungent as the nobles in front of them are being killed.

“Yeonjun, snap out of it!” his mother tried to shake him slowly as she whispers loudly. But he’s way too out of it to come back. He's slowly slipping back again to the past, a time when the palace was in ruins as fire consumes the hallways. His screams of promises to Soobin that they’ll meet again fills his own ears despite the shouts of the nobles in front of them. His legs weakens and buckles, causing him to slowly fall onto the ground as his vision blurs.

The last thing Yeonjun sees is Soobin’s icy cold blue eyes staring deep into his own hazel ones, judging his each and every move before turning away without a care.

_“Where did you go, Soobin-ah!” Yeonjun screams through the hallway. He immediately hears a giggle from one of the cupboards. "There you are!" Yeonjun shouts, finding Soobin who curled up into a ball to fit inside the furniture._

Back then, it was so easy to find Soobin, the little prince. All you have to do was follow the sounds of laughter and giggle and you'll find him immediately. _Oh,_ the innocent little bunny. Soobin had always lit up his days back then and filled his life with wonder everytime he visits the palace with his mother. But now?

He doesn’t think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story unfolds even more... Just what happened to Soobin for him to change that drastically in seven years? I have no idea...  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment to tell me what you think about this chapter! Have a nice day.
> 
> Don't forget to wear your masks and stay indoors!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and healthy and wear your masks!!


End file.
